ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sea
'''Sea (or Joy) '''is the second story of The Emotions Trilogy, written by CensoredColors. Sea "Yo, Kala come on!" Josh called out to me, as he stood by the white sandy beach on his swiming suit and ran towards the sea with his other friends. I had always loved the sea as much as anything in the world, so I laughed as I got out of the van and was ready to join the rest of them. As I ran through the white sandy beach towards the sea, I noticed how the sky above me was clear and perfect for today. We had all been on the road the whole day, and I couldn't believe we reached the bay before dark. As I ran through the white sand on my bikini, I noticed how the three boys I called my friends were laughing at the emerald colored sea. Soon an idea took hold off me, and I took out my bikini top and threw it carelessly through the air, as the three boys all looked pleased enough with the sight of my bareless top and soon I joined them at the sea. As we all laughed together at the sea, I noticed how the three boys were all desperate for me, their eyes fixed on my boobs. Josh, the one I used to believe was my closest friend, with his deep blue eyes and short dark hair, Jake, Josh's older brother, who looked much different than his little bro with his blond hair and muscled built body, and then there was Finn, whom I had barely met yesterday before we set out on our trip, and whom I had noticed his eyes following my boobs all the time in the car, and now that he could see them he could certainly not let go off them. We all had fun by the sea, as the Sun settled down. That night, we went to a bar near the beach, where a band was playing salsa and the whole bar was having fun and dancing to the music. My father would have loved this, I knew that. He was the one that always had a smile on his face and made my day be the happiest thing ever. I missed my dad a lot, but I knew he would be happy of the woman I am now. As I brought our drinks to the boys who sat down, probably talking to me on their table, I realized Finn's eyes were still on my boobs, so I teased him a little bit and bent down a little bit as I joined them. "Margaritas for all!" I said, as we all cheered and drank them down. As I drank my Margarita I noticed Finn's eyes were still on me, so I held down my hand and grasped his leg beneath the table, he liked that a lot, it seemed, but I had to let go off him as the two other boys would get so mad at me. That night, we settled our tent by the beach, so we could feel the breeze from the sea in our noses, and sleep with the soft sounds of waves slowly crashing against the sand. The boys had told me to sleep by the car, but there was no way I was gonna sleep on the car, with the sea away from me. After all, the sea and I were one. When I was little, I used to dive into the sea with my older brother, we lived on a house by the beach, and I will never forget the breeze coming from the water every morning. So one time, my brother and I dove deep into the sea, to the point we couldnt make our way out. My brother started panicking as we couldnt reach the shore, but as we struggled to make our way ashore, I knew I had to relax. I knew it, so I took a deep breath and relaxed. I let the fresh, salty air fill my lungs as I closed my eyes, and gave myself to the sea. I lay on my back as I felt envolved by the sea, and I smiled as I felt as if I were one with it. I realized the best way to confront a problem was flowing with it, so I did, I let myself be one with the sea. That night, as the boys were all talking in their tent, I lept in and surprised them. I giggled and joined them, even though there was barely space for the four of us. I giggled and smoke weed with them as I could smell the salty sea as its breeze filled the tent. After a while all was lost, time and space, and soon I was making out with Finn, and with Josh and with Jake, as we were one, like I had been with the sea. Category:Stories Category:Writing